


Successors

by sharingoxygenwithyou



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingoxygenwithyou/pseuds/sharingoxygenwithyou





	Successors

The new King and Queen were nothing like their predecessor; they weren't loud with their love for each other, didn't present a spectacle of themselves for the whole court to see, but there was no doubt that they were greatly taken with one another. One could see it in the way the Queen smiled when talking to the King during supper, the way the King's shoulders seemed more relax when the Queen was beside him and especially the glint in their eyes when they looked at each other. There was no doubt that the two were completely and utterly in love.

Queen Anne was nothing like the Queen Elizabeth Woodville, she wasn't a dazzling beauty but there was a certain air of grace and poise that she possed that the previous queen didn't -- the new Queen also wasn't as manipulative and scheming as her predecessor. She had a charm to her that made the air in the room more light -- more breathable.

It seemed like the new Queen was a breath of fresh air to the royal court.

A daughter of Warwick and from the House of Neville; one of the most beloved and powerful families in the land, of course, the nobles and the common folk adored her.

Queen Anne always looked regal and graceful in the way she presented herself to the public.

If only the people knew how their always dignified and poised Queen begged, withered and moaned like a common whore under the touch of their King. How she would plead for him to send her over the edge of pleasure that she would often see stars when her peak came. How their bedchamber would echo with their moans and groans of pleasure and how when they finally came together, they would hold each other close and how their worlds seem to stop for a brief second, how tender their smiles are and how much love they have for one another.

Unlike the previous King and Queen, they were always devoted and faithful to one another.


End file.
